Shag Me
by Roam
Summary: the name say's it all


Shag Me

Is my name J.K Rowling....no, so I don't own Harry Potter....

The dim torch that lit the hallway gave the burgundy bricks a passionate glow that shadowed the beautiful red headed Weasley baby girl in a way she would never know. Draco watched her slowly make her way back to the Gryffindor house three hours after curfew.

"Geez Weasley I didn't know you made night runs", Draco knew she was not a whore of course, but after catching her with Dean Thomas last year snogging he could not help but making her fill guilty, "Of course you need the money though", She had turned around to face Slytherin bad boy. To his surprise she did not look hurt at all.

"Oh, Malfoy", she gave him what he thought to be a sexy grin., "Just the man I was looking for", he didn't like the look on her face or the evil glint in her eyes. But he found it oddly exciting, involuntarily he took a step forward but kept his nonchalant face perfectly in place.

"Weasley, if I didn't know better", Draco powered by the fact that he hadn't had a good lay in days decided to put on a sexy smirk and try his luck, "I'd think your trying to be seductive".

He saw her bite her lip then she said-

"I am baby, I'm trying to get you to....", Shock took over Draco but his ear closely heard her last words, "to Shag me". He blinked, but then took complete control, maybe he was right about the whore thing, but he was horny and stupid, what's a guy to do.

*****

Controlled by hormones, Draco slid his hand around Ginny's thin waist and pulled her close to him, then he breathed barely into her ear, "That can be arranged", he allowed a small smirk when her small hands ran over his robe clad chest in to his spiked white blonde hair.

He began giving Ginny small samples of what his tongue could do. A pulse beating lick below the ear and a nibble along her collar bone had low and soft moans breaking the silence around them. The moans were soon joined by whispers of cloaks hitting the ground and shuffles of clothes quickly leaving, well Ginny in nothing in Draco in pants and still a shirt. Her inexperience showed slightly. 

***

Ginny could feel Draco's arousal and excitement on her stomach and in his touch. She knew shagging Draco was a bad thing but she wanted to see him feel emotions, any kind.

She unbuttoned the black shirt blocking the view of his hard 8 packed muscles. Trying to please and surprise him she kissed the base of his neck then gently ran the tip of her tongue along the ripples of his chest, all the way down to his belt buckle, and his erection.

Carefully she ran her finger along his zipper, he emitted low groans telling her she was doing what she wanted to do to him. She slowly unzipped his pant's and undid his buckle, she was surprised to see he didn't wear boxers. 

Quickly she got up from her crouched position and crushed her lips into his.

****

He didn't want to wait any longer, he pushed her up against the wall, to no avail she surprised him again by rapping her legs around his waist and shoving him into her without hesitation. "mmm..".

They moved slowly at first, he painfully glided his long cock in and out of her, watching her tremble and suffer, then he couldn't help it and sped up, his hands cupped on her ass and her arms and legs rapped perfectly around him he moaned every time he entered her more, soon he was hammering himself into her, their bodies touched fully then he pulled back and at last he could not handle it and pushed him self into her completely and pushed her up and down his body sending electrifying waves threw him then he felt her more than heard her climax. He powerfully followed.

***

They now sat on the cold ground covered by the cloaks.

"Why were you looking for me?", Draco asked while he relived how all this happeded.

"I wanted to see you feel"

"Well your plan worked, I feel really good right now"

"Good", she rapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, "So I guess you don't want this to happen anymore huh".

"Yea I do", He actually smiled, "It can happen anytime since I want you to be my girlfriend".

"Why would you want a poor Wealsey like me?"

"Because your the first girl that I listened to when they said 'Shag Me'".

plez r/r


End file.
